Safety First
by BeastInABasket
Summary: John and Dave found themselves on a secluded road. The prior had hoped they would. After Dave's little stunt with dropping him in the mud, he realized it was going to be a sexual pranking war between the two men.


(i keEEP DOIN IT) (this is sorta a sequal to Let's Get Dirty but it doesn't have to be so whatevs mane) (YOU PERVERTS GET YOUR PRANK WAR)

John and Dave found themselves on a secluded road. The prior had hoped they would. After Dave's little stunt with dropping him in the mud, he realized it was going to be a sexual pranking war between the two men. He didn't get mud out of his hair for days. He waited a good amount of time, so that the idea would slip from Dave's mind. Of course they had normal sex as well, not only because John needed Dave to relax, but because the sexual frustration that these things caused was enough to kill a man.

So John bought them tickets to a theme park. He had to make sure that Dave was as happy as could be, so the blond didn't rip his head off instead of simply denying him freaky time for a week. After a long day on rides and eating possibly four funnel cakes, they were driving home, content and quiet. As soon as they had left the highway, they were on this narrow road surrounded by trees on both ends, the moon high overhead.

And now it begins.

John tossed a glance as Dave, a small smile on his boyfriend's lips. He then made his fingers out to be legs, and walked then across the seats until his hand was on Dave's thigh. There wasn't much of a change, for John would often do this wile Dave was driving. John started rubbing gently, squeezing the flesh higher on his thigh. A blond eyebrow lifted, but no other reaction came. After a while, he sensed that his boyfriend's jean's had gotten considerably tighter, and John unbuckled his seatbelt and moved until his mouth was pressed against the straining bulge in Dave's jeans.

"Fuck!" Dave shouted, swerving a little. "John what the hell?" Instead of replying, John just looked up with his most innocent eyes and licked the stretched fabric, applying enough pressure so he knew Dave would feel it. A small sigh came from Dave, and John felt the car pull over onto the shoulder of the road. He pushed himself up, supported on his hands and knees. Dave then grabbed his head and pulled him hard into a kiss, pulling back to remove his seatbelt, and going back in again. John groaned and grabbed the front of Dave's shirt.

The car was shockingly spacious enough to hold John as he climbed into Dave's lap. "Why do you do this to me?" Dave asked, running his hands under John's shirt and over his smooth back.

"Because I'm a horrible boyfriend," he replied. If only Dave knew that he wasn't actually kidding. His lips separated from Dave's only long enough to remove the blond's shirt, then reattatched again. Since Dave was already hard, he had begun grinding on John from the moment the other had settled onto his lap. Blunt nails grinded down the pale chest of John's boyfriend, and released a hungry groan from him. Lips latching onto John's neck, Dave suckled the younger man's pulse until he felt it fluttering beneath his tongue. John's lips were tracing along the shell of Dave's ear, and the amplified noise of his panting and groaning sending waves of pleasure straight to Dave's cock.

John pulled away. "Can we move to the back?" He pulled his shirt off. Dave nodded and waited for John to move. The brunet climbed back into shotgun.

"Why am I going first?" Dave asked, climbing bestween the seats to the back.

When Dave settled into the middle, John followed him with a smirk. "You know I like being on top." Hmm. And just when Dave expected he wouldn't get hornier. As soon as John was in his lap, Dave was working at the button on the younger man's shorts. John held in a chuckle. This was gonna be good. John slid down his shorts and pulled along Dave's jeans, setting them to Dave's right. He was pulled into another kiss as their erections grinded against each other through the thin fabric, eliciting moans from both of the men.

John pushed him away, his breath still mingling with Dave's. "Hold on, babe. We have to be safe." Dave nodded and John reached beside Dave...

And clicked a seatbelt over the older man.

Dave's jaw set as he looked down. "Are you joking right now?" He reached down to unbuckle the seatbelt, only to find that John had, in fact, super glued it.

A giggle left John's lips. "Sorry not, David." He turned around to crawl back up to the front seat, only to hear a loud snap. Then Dave had a tight hold on John's hips, and his dick was pressing against the cleft of John's ass.

Dave's voice has become a low growl. "You're not fuckin' going anywhere." 


End file.
